Viva la Amour
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Ash and Serena'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Viva la Amour**

 **It is a beautiful summer day in Kalos and Ash and Serena sit outside the Remonde house, drinking tea.**

Ash and Serena are now both 18 and they have been thinking about getting married.

"Serena, if we get married I'll move here to Kalos." says Ash.

"That's very sweet, but I wouldn't mind moving to Kanto." says Serena.

"Yeah, I know. Even so, I'd like my children to grow up here in this region rather than in Kanto. Not sure why. Just feels like a good thing." says Ash.

"Okay and I actually feel as if I wanna stay in Kalos, it's been my home my entire life." says Serena.

"Alright. That makes sense, baby." says Ash.

"Indeed, man." says Serena.

Serena gives Rhyhorn some food.

"Why are you feeding your mother's Pokémon?" says Ash.

"Because I promised to do so." says Serena.

"Nice." says Ash.

"I'm sweet." says Serena.

"You truly are, babe." says Ash. "One of several reasons why I love you so much."

"Romantic is something you very much are, Ash." says Serena.

"Well, I try to be." says Ash.

"Very nice and it works." says Serena.

"Unless my calculations are off, your Nidoran will evolve into a Nidorina soon." says Ash.

"You sure? Sweet. I found a Moon Stone a few weeks ago so if you're correct I can evolve it further into a Nidoqueen and that'd be so cool." says Serena.

"I'm rather sure, yes. Great that you found a Moon Stone, those are rare." says Ash.

"Do you think I'm ready for a Nidoqueen?" says Serena.

"Let's not worry. Nidoqueen can be a sort of difficult Pokémon to train, but I believe you hold the necessary skills." says Ash.

"Good. I'll try my best." says Serena.

"Hello." says Grace as she get home.

"Hi, Mom. Did you have fun?" says Serena.

"Sure. It was wonderful. Even though it's been some years since I retired from competetive Rhyhorn racing I can still do pretty well." says Grace.

"I'm sure you're awesome." says Serena.

"Thanks, girl." says Grace.

"Madame Remonde, I'm surprised that your Rhyhorn is so calm." says Ash.

"Well, it's getting old and also I've had it for a long time and it feels comfortable around me and Serena." says Grace.

"I understand." says Ash.

Grace enter the house.

Ash gives Serena a kiss.

"Yay." says Serena with a cute smile.

"Yeah, baby." says Ash.

"So wonderful when you refer to me as baby." says Serena.

"Okay. You're a very beautiful woman." says Ash.

"Thanks." says Serena.

"I love you." says Ash.

"I love you." says Serena.

2 hours later.

"Cute." says Ash when he enter Serena's room and sees her in a white top and pink sweatpants.

"Wonderful that you like me dressed this way." says Serena.

"You're always beauitful." says Ash.

"Merci." says Serena.

"No problem." says Ash.

"Please kiss me." says Serena, all cute and sweet.

"Sure, my love." says Ash, giving Serena a kiss.

"Yay." says a happy Serena.

The next day, Clemont visit.

"I bring message from President Goodshow of the Pokémon League." says Clemont.

Clemont gives Ash a letter.

Ash read it. It says "Mr Ketchum, you're hereby invited to battle the Elite Four of Kalos for the opportunity to challenge the Champion. Blessings from President Charles Goodshow of the Pokémon League."

"Tell him that I accept." says Ash.

"Okay. I'll tell President Goodshow." says Ckemont.

"Sit down, man. Have some tea." says Ash.

"Merci, Ash." says Clemont.

"No problem." says Ash.

"Here." says Serena as she pour a cup of tea for Clemont.

"Okay." says Clemont.

"Ash, I think you can win against la Conseil 4." says Serena.

"Maybe, if I make sure to have the best team to use to battle them." says Ash.

"You're a very talented trainer." says Serena.

"Thanks, baby." says Ash.

Ash gives Serena a kiss.

"Serena and I plan to get married." says Ash.

"I think that's a very good idea." says Clemont.

"Nice. Soon little me will be Mrs Ketchum." says Serena with a cutie smile.

"Yeah." says Ash.

"Perhaps someday we'll have kids too." says Serena.

"C'est une possibilité." says Ash.

"Incroyable. Petit moi est tellement heureux." says Serena.

"Vous deux sont parfait ensemble." says Clemont.

"Merci." says Serena.

"No problem." says Clemont.

"Serena, I look forward to our future together." says Ash.

"Wonderful. So do I, Ash." says Serena.

"La façon dont je vois les choses, votre avenir est prometteur." says Clemont.

"I hope you're right, man." says Ash.

"Je suis sûr que vous aurez une vie heureuse en tant que mari et femme." says Clemont.

"Okay." says Serena.

"Yeah." says Clemont.

3 weeks later, Ash battle the Kalos Elite Four and manage to beat them, giving him the rights to challenge the Champion.

Ash enter the Champion's Chamber.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Ketchum. I am Diantha Verdune, champion of the Kalos League. And as such, I shall battle you. This is for the championship. Should I lose, you will become the new champion." says Diantha.

"Okay. I'm ready." says Ash.

"I call fourth my dear Goodra." says Diantha.

"That's an interesting choice. I open with Charizard." says Ash.

Diantha gasp in surprise when she notice the Mega bracelet that Ash wear on his left wrist.

"Here we go! Mega Dominum, everantica!" says Ash.

Charizard Mega evolve into Mega Charizard X.

"Most impressive. I had no idea you were able to Mega evolve any of your Pokémon." says Diantha.

"Thanks." says Ash. "Charizard, Flamethrower!"

Charizard attacks Goodra.

The attack reduce Goodra's HP to 50 %.

"Goodra, use Dragon Pulse!" says Diantha.

"Charizard, avoid and strike back with your own Dragon Pulse!" says Ash.

Charizard knocks out Goodra.

"You sure are a strong trainer." says Diantha. "Goodra, return. Go, Tyrantrum!"

"Nice try, but I ain't fallin' for that. Charizard, return. Go, Krookodile!" says Ash.

"Ewww! A Dark-type? Those are so disgusting..." says Diantha. "Tyrantrum, Dragon Claw!"

Tyrantrum does a lot of damage to Krookodile.

"Damn! Krookodile, use Stone Edge!" says Ash.

Nearly 50 minutes later, after a long and hard battle, Diantha's Aurorus defeats Ash's Infernape, despite that it is part Ice-type which means it has a weakness to Fire one of Infernape's types, ending the battle in Diantha's favor.

"I lost, but it was still a good battle." says Ash, okay with it all, even if he didn't win.

"Yes, indeed, Monsieur Ketchum." says Diantha.

8 minutes later.

"I'm sorry you lost." says Serena.

"No problem. Diantha won an honest victory against me. Today she was the better trainer." says Ash.

"Okay." says Serena, giving Ash a kiss.

4 weeks later.

Ash, Gary, Brock and Clemont enter a church. They are all wearing white tuxedos.

Ash walk up to the altar while Brock, Clemont and Gary take their seats in the front row.

Classic music starts to play and the large gate to the church opens and in walk Serena in a white fancy wedding-gown, followed by Dawn, May and Misty, her bridesmaids, who wear purple dresses.

"Hi, Ash." says Serena as she walk up and stand next to Ash.

Delia Ketchum cry happy-tears.

"Today we gather here for the wedding of young Madame Serena Marie Remonde and Mr Ash William Ketchum." says Jean-Luc Fenarde, the priest.

"Ash, all since you helped me when we were little I've been so much in love with you and when we finally met again upon your arrival here in Kalos, I got so happy. You're the only guy I can see myself with. Every moment we have together is awesome and I love you with all my heart. Our future will hopefully very nice and sweet." says Serena.

"Serena, you are very beautiful and incredibly smart. I love you very much. After our first kiss I realized that you and I are meant for each other. Baby, I think you're a wonderful girl, as well as a highly talented trainer. No doubt about it, I look forward to a future with you at my side." says Ash.

"In the honor of Lord Arceus I hereby declare you wife and husband. Grand magnificent mighty Lord Arcues, allow Mr Ketchum and Mrs Ketchum's hits to always be critical and allow their Focus Blasts to never miss. Blessings upon the happy couple. Amen." says Jean-Luc.

Ash gives Serena a kiss.

"I can't believe my little girl has grown up and has a husband now. Somehow it feels like only yesterday when she played with her cute soft Pokémon plushies." says Grace Remonde.

"Only recently Ash was a kid and now he's a man. I'm proud, but sad that he's starting a new life with Serena 'cause I'll see him even less." says Delia.

The next day, Ash and Serena goes on their 3 weeks long honeymoon in Unova.

After that, when they return to Kalos, they buy a nice old mansion on the green wonderful countryside as their new home.

"My dreams have come true." says Serena.

"Indeed, baby." says Ash.

Serena gives Ash a kiss.

"Ash, you're wonderful." says Serena.

Ash's and Serena's Pokémon are in the garden outside.

Serena walk to the kitchen and starts cooking lunch for herself and Ash.

Ash walk upstairs to his office and hang all of his gym badges on the wall.

"One era's over, another has just begun." says Ash.

"Awww! Such a sweet day." says Serena.

45 minutes later, Ash and Serena eat lunch outside in the garden.

"I have news and I hope you think it's sweet news." says Serena.

"Tell me, Serena." says Ash.

"Well...I'm pregnant. You and I are gonna have a cute kid." says Serena.

"Oh, that's very good news. Is it going to be a girl or a boy?" says Ash.

"No one can tell yet, too early." says Serena.

"Alright." says Ash.

"Yeah, we'll have a little Ash Junior or a little Serena Junior." says Serena.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
